


Erotyczne fantazje 86

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 86

Ruby poczuła dłonie dziedziczki na swoich pośladkach. Masowała je powoli, delikatnie z satysfakcją. Uwielbiała to.

Palec Weiss rozchylił lekko jej pośladki, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie. Ruby jęknęła. Czuła jak palec Weiss, rozchyla jej wargi i wchodzi do środka

Weiss położyła ręce na ramionach swojej liderki i pocałowała ją zdecydowanie, wsuwając język między jej usta. Następnie przerwała pocałunek.

Dziedziczka rozsunęła nogi swojej dziewczyny i klęknęła przed nią. Jej język powoli wchodził głębiej w jej już wilgotną cipkę. Ruby jęknęła z rozkoszy. Jej całe ciało drżało z nadchodzącej przyjemności. Weiss robiła to coraz szybciej, sprawiając, że jej jęki robiły się głośniejsze.

Pomieszczenie wypełniły jęki Ruby, kiedy dostała orgazmu. Liderka zespołu bezwładnie opadła na łóżko, kiedy spomiędzy jej nóg tryskała fontanna soków. Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i namiętnie zaczęły się całować.


End file.
